<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nightmare by Tinkerbell2319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779654">The Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319'>Tinkerbell2319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* The evening before the nightmare, Bruce and Natasha are in his room in their pajamas sitting on his bed.*</p><p>Bruce: So, it’s getting late. Don’t you want to get back to your own room?</p><p>Natasha: I’d rather stay here tonight if you’re okay with it. </p><p>Bruce: I think that’s a good idea.</p><p>*They fall asleep cuddling and Bruce has a dream.* </p><p>*Bruce turns into The Hulk and begins destroying a small village.*<br/>
Hulk: Hulk smash!<br/>
*Citizens run and scream in terror as the rest of The Avengers try to diffuse the situation. Natasha looks at him and begins walking towards him*<br/>
Natasha: Hey big guy. The sun’s getting real low*<br/>
*The Hulk turns to Natasha and grabs her. He crushes her skull.*<br/>
*Bruce wakes up in a panic and looks to his right. Natasha is still right there, sleeping soundly. He begins shaking her awake.*</p><p>Natasha: What?! What time is it?! Is there a fire?! Are we under attack?!</p><p>Bruce: Sorry. I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.</p><p>Natasha: What happened? Do you need a hug? </p><p>Bruce: Yes. </p><p>Natasha: *Hugging him* It’s okay. It was just a dream. What was it about?</p><p>Bruce: You... I... somebody... you got hurt. </p><p>Natasha: I’m okay. It’s okay. You can go back to sleep. </p><p>Bruce: Can you talk to me for a bit? I just want to hear your voice. </p><p>Natasha: Yeah. We can talk for a bit.</p><p>*They talked for about 20 minutes until Natasha fell asleep. It took about 5 hours for Bruce to get back to sleep. *</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* Another morning in the tower. Natasha wakes up and looks beside her.  Bruce is still sleeping soundly. She had assumed he would be, considering neither of them had exactly slept soundly the night before. She yawned, stretched, got dressed, and went to breakfast.*</p><p>Natasha: Ooh, who made pancakes?</p><p>Tony: Wanda and Vision got up early to make breakfast. *whispering* Eat the ones on the right. Vision made the ones on the left and he absolutely can’t cook. </p><p>Natasha: *whispers* Noted. Thanks.</p><p>*Natasha got her pancakes, sat down, and began eating. Eventually, Bruce enters the room looking extremely annoyed.*</p><p>Vision: Good morning, Bruce!</p><p>Bruce: *grumbles* </p><p>*Bruce grabs a pancake and takes a bite. He gags and spits it out.*</p><p>Bruce: Who made this pancake?! It’s disgusting!</p><p>Vision: I did. And Wanda said they were delicious!</p><p>Bruce: Oh, Wanda said they were good. If Wanda says they’re good, it must be true! Let’s all just blindly trust Wanda’s judgment and eat these terrible pancakes because Wanda said they were edible! </p><p>*Vision looks down in shame. He thought everyone liked his cooking. Wanda looks at Vision guiltily. She didn’t want to lie, but she had to spare his feelings. Steve gives Natasha a look that says, “ Calm him down, now.” Natasha turns to Bruce.*</p><p>Natasha: Well hello there, Mr. Grumpy. What has you so upset this morning?  </p><p>Bruce: Like you don’t know!</p><p>Natasha: *confused* I don’t... Do you need someone to talk to? </p><p>Bruce: No! Why would I want to talk to you about it?!</p><p>Natasha: Because I’m your girlfriend and I care about you. But if you’re going to talk to me like that, feel free to talk to somebody else. </p><p>*Natasha leaves the table and goes to her bedroom.*</p><p>Steve: Bruce, before you say anything else, you need to stop and think. Try to calm down. We wouldn’t want an “incident”.</p><p>Bruce: Of course not! We don’t want an incident. It’s like I’m a ticking time bomb, a hazard to society. A danger to anyone I dare care about!</p><p>Tony: Are you okay, buddy?</p><p>Bruce: Does it look like I’m okay?! I had a nightmare!</p><p>Tony: It’s going to be fine. It wasn’t real. Now just tell me what happened. </p><p>Bruce: *pulls Tony aside* *whispers* I killed her. </p><p>Tony: Wha-</p><p>Bruce: I was The Hulk and I crushed her skull. I woke up and it was about 2 AM and she was still right next to me, but it felt so real. Usually, whenever I dream about being The Hulk, it’s his way of showing me what we did on our last rampage. I was so upset that I woke her up to talk for a bit until she went back to sleep. I eventually got back to sleep too, but that was an hour ago and as you can see, I’m awake now. I did not get enough sleep last night. </p><p>Tony: Just so we’re clear when you say her you mean Natasha, right?</p><p>Bruce: Yes. I don’t want her to know about this. I’m just so afraid of hurting her. </p><p>Tony: I don’t think you are going to hurt her. If The Hulk tries anything, I know for a fact Bruce will not let him.</p><p>Bruce: When he’s in control, I don’t get a say.</p><p>Tony: Well, you do have a say right now, so you should probably apologize to Wanda and Vision for yelling about the pancakes. After that, you should talk to Nat. She seemed upset when you snapped at her.</p><p>Bruce: Yeah, I can do that.</p><p>*Bruce apologizes to Wanda and Vision and goes into Natasha’s room. He sits down on her bed right next to her.*</p><p>Natasha: Well, look who it is. Are you here to tell me about how I ruined your day by doing who knows what?</p><p>Bruce: No, I’m here to apologize for getting upset at breakfast. I was just grouchy because I didn’t sleep very well last night. </p><p>Natasha: Yeah, I figured as much. *she pulls his head onto her shoulder.* What was keeping you up anyway?</p><p>Bruce: *tenses up* Nightmares.</p><p>Natasha: Well, I won’t judge you if you want to go back to sleep. In fact, if you want to fall asleep right here I’ll let you. </p><p>Bruce: I wouldn’t want your arm to fall asleep. Although if you’re okay with it, I’d like you to sit in my room with me for a bit until I fall asleep.</p><p>Natasha: I’d love to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>